


The Soldier's doll

by thesassmisstress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, Marvel Universe, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassmisstress/pseuds/thesassmisstress
Summary: During a bank robbery, you’re surprised when the criminals seem to recognize you and retreat in fear. Due to it happening for the umpteenth time, you decide to investigate and realize that your ex (whom you still love) now runs a global crime syndicate and has you placed on the no-harm list. You decide to pay him a visit…
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I've decided to post all of my current, as well as future, stories (both on and off Tumblr) here.  
> I hope you'll like them.

It was a wonderful day when I, just as any other normal person would, was minding my own business, while waiting for my turn in the bank. After an hour of waiting, just as I was two steps away from the lady who worked there, the door burst open, and loud, thunderous steps were heard, as well as cock of the guns.

-This is robbery!- Voice of one of the intruders was heard. The British accent sounded so fucking familiar, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.

“No shit, Sherlock!” I thought, taking one more step toward the desk.

-Lady, Lo-… I mean, my boss just said that this was a robbery, which means that you will give us everything that is worthy and lay down onto the ground.-

-Listen, jerk! I came here to take the money I need out of my account and that’s what I intend to do. - I told him. It was only a matter of time before my sister, Captain Peggy, got here with her unit. They were always around me when trouble ensued.

-My, my, boys, we have one of those brave types here and it is a girl! - The Brit screamed in delight.

-You bet your ass I am. - I grumbled, still not looking him in the eye, due to my cap. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my best friend, Wanda, roll her eyes at me, from the floor near the chair she was previously occupying.

-Do you know what we do with brave people around here? - He asked.

-Do I look like I give a fuck? - I asked, finally looking him in the eye. The guy took a step back.

-It’s her! - He said.

-Yeah. Anastasia Stark, sister of Captain Stark at your service. - I grinned.

-She’s the Winter’s chick? - One asked.

-The Soldier would tear us apart if he found out about this… - The third one cried. They shared a look and ran away in fear.

-Winter’s chick? Soldier? - I grumbled. -The hell were those guys going on about? -

Wanda laughed, as she stood up, waiting for me to grab the money and go with her for a lunch. We sat down at her brother’s bistro and she was laughing.

-Wanda, it’s not funny! - I cried. This wasn’t the first time criminals (or even guys) ran away from me as if I were the Devil, but I always assumed it was because of my brothers or my sister. Apparently, my assumptions were wrong. It’s not because of Peg, Tone or Starlord…

My brother, Anthony, is known for being a genius with a vast number of companies, as well as for being a very, very powerful person. My sister, Peggy Carter-Stark, for leading a top unit and catching criminals for a living. My other brother, Peter Quill-Stark, is known for street fighting and being in gangs.

-It’s neither of the three, Wanda. -I muttered. -Who the fuck is this Snowflake-person? -

-I don’t know, darling. - She shrugged, casting her eyes down. Sign #1 she was hiding something. I excused myself and told her how I had to go to the bathroom. In there I took my phone out of my purse and shot a quick text to my best friend, Loki. I knew that if anyone could get the information I needed it was the jerk, as he was the ‘magician’ of the Stark enterprise (a.k.a. the best hacker, after my brother, of course). Due to him not answering my texts, I knew that I would have to figure this one out by myself.

Half an hour later, I found myself sneaking into my oldest brother’s office.

-Miss Stark, how can I help you? - My brother’s A.I. , F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked me.

-F.R.I.D.A.Y. I need you to collect all of the information you can on this Snowflake-guy and any connections that I could ever have to him. - I said. -But no one else must know. This is between me an you, as girl and an A.I. -

-Of course, Miss Stark. But I can’t find anything about a Snowflake guy. -

-Sorry. The Winter Soldier. - I said. -Send everything you find to my secret e-mail address, and cover the trace. I will be in my office. -

Two hours later I was listening to my own A.I. – J.A.R.V.I.S. while skimming through the information I got from F.R.I.D.A.Y. “The information which your brother’s A.I. collected claims that The Winter Soldier is an international crime lord who put Miss Anastasia Stark onto a no-harm list.”

…..

“He is, basically, a ghost, but after a lot of digging through your sister’s secret files, F.R.I.D.A.Y/ could find that the alias can be traced to only one name-Buchanan.”

-Thank you for helping me, J.A.R.V.I.S! - I said, still not quite believing everything I have heard. There was only one person with the name Buchanan that had any connections with me, and it was the one person I haven’t seen in ages… As soon as I figured it out, I dialled the well-known number, but the number was out of function. It sucked. I didn’t wanna go through his Mum, so i needed a plan B. F.R.I.D.A.Y. couldn’t get the address anywhere in Peg’s files, and asking Tony would only end in a fight. To say that Tone didn’t like him was an understatement of the millennia. So I decided to use my last resort.

\-----------------------------------------

Starlord, do you know where I can find James? -SM

Why should I know that? I haven’t heard from the guy since you guys broke up, and that happened ages ago. -SL

Wait, do you plan on getting back together with him? If the answer is yes, hmu when you decide to tell Tone. -SL

I heard he quit the army a few weeks ago, so, since I…kinda…maybe…still love him… I wanted to have a word with him. -SM

Ask Peg to ask Steve how you could get in touch with him. Steve and James left the army at the same time and I think that they are working together. -SL

I’ll ask her when I see her next time. Thanks, Starlord. Love you! You’re the best brother ever. -SM

No problem, Sass Mistress. I love you more! And tell me something I don’t know. -SL

\----------------------------------------------

“If Steve is working together with James, perhaps I could find him through him…” With this thought, a smirk graced my features.

-J.A.R.V.I.S. could you check my sister’s schedule for dinner time today? - I asked. -I haven’t seen her in a week, and I’m free around that time. -

-It seems she has a reservation at the restaurant she usually visits with Mr. Rogers at 8pm. – The A.I. informed me.

-Never mind than. - I grumbled. -I’ll see her tomorrow for lunch. -

\-------------------------------------------

Few hours later, I was sitting on my motorbike in front of the restaurant, waiting for the two to emerge. As they did, Peg and Steve got on his Harley and I turned my engine on, following them at a safe distance. When he dropped her off in front of her apartment, he drove around for about ten minutes, swerving into a dark and vacant parking lot. He hopped off the bike and walked into a dark alley. I followed behind, after parking my bike a bit further away from his, but when I got into the alley he wasn’t there anymore.

-I lost him. Goddamn it!- I yelled, kicking the bin that was on my left side. It wasn’t long before I was pushed face-first into the wall, someone’s hands roughly grabbing my wrists. I was lucky to be wearing the helmet, or I would’ve hurt my head…

-Who are you and why the heck were you following me? - The person asked, tightening their hold on my wrists.

-If I went through Peggy, my brother would find out and he’d have my head. - I said, sincerely. -Now let me go, so we can talk like normal people. -

-If you dare touch a hair on my girlfriend’s head, you are going to meet an end so cruel… -

-Steven Grant Rogers, you need to watch who you’re threatening. - I muttered, getting out of his hold and removing my helmet.

-Y/N? - The look of surprise on his face was mixed with shock. -You were trailing me? Why? -

-As I said, I could’ve asked Peg, but she’d have told Tony, and he’d have my head. He wouldn’t support this. -

-Support what? - He asked.

-I heard that James returned around the same time as you did, and I wanted to talk to him. I tried reaching him, but the number was out of function, and I didn’t want Tony to freak out before I talked to James, because I don’t even know his opinion on the matter and… -

-Darling, you’re blabbering! -

-Sorry! - I apologized.

-So let me get this straight, you didn’t want Peg to tell Tony that you wanted to talk to Bucky, probably about you two, 'cause there’s no other reason Tony freak out, so you decided to follow me to get in contact with him? -

-Yeah, that pretty much sums it up. - I muttered.

-What were you thinking? I could have hurt you. And here I thought you were the smartest one of them… - He said, laughing in disbelief.

-I never claimed that I think rationally… - I smiled sheepishly. -So when can you hook me up with him? -

He laughed.

-I mean get me to talk to him, face-to-face, if possible. - I knew I was blushing hard.

-I’ll talk to him about it and get back at you. - He grinned. -I’m not sure he wants you to see him right now… -

-Oh. He found someone? - I asked, partially disappointed, partially angry. If he found someone, why the bloody hell am I on the no-harm list, then? -Never mind then. It was a nice chat, Steve! -

-That’s not what I meant. He’s working right now, so he probably looks messy and needs cleaning up. - Steve laughed, yet again, as his phone rang. -Speak of the Devil. … Only good things, Buck! … I’m sorry, I got caught up in this conversation with the person who was following me. … No, there’s no need for that. It’s a friend who…kinda needed my help. … She didn’t want to get in trouble with her family before figuring out if both parties involved would want to get back together. … Well, why don’t you ask her? … Darling, it’s for you… - He handed me the phone, grinning from ear to ear.

-Hello? - I greeted, waiting for the answer.

-Doll? - I heard him answer.

-Yeah, ho…James, it’s… It’s me. - I muttered. -How have you been? -

-I’ve been alright. You? - I could feel the smile in his voice.

-I’ve had better days. - I said. -Before you ask, yes, this was a stupid way to get in contact with you, but it was the only way where I didn’t bother your Mum or got Tone to freak out… -

-I take it that he still doesn’t like me. - He chuckled. -You’ve always been sneaky. Listen, I’m kinda in the middle of somethin’ right now… -

-Sorry. I’m probably interrupting your date.. – I grumbled. Jealousy was seeping through my words.

-A date? No, doll. I’m working. - He muttered. -Why would you think I’m on a… Oh, it’s 8.30pm. Well that explains it. I assure you, I’m very single. -

-Sorry, I’ll let you go back to work, then. - I said, grinning from ear-to-ear. At least I knew he was single.

-Doll, give Steve your phone number before you leave, okay? -

-Y-Yeah, yeah, that’s fine. -

-Bye, doll! – With that, he hung up on me. I shared her phone number with Steve, before leaving back to the parking lot.

\--------------------------------------

-You can get out now, she left! - Steve said, grinning.

-See, I told you that my plan would work. - The man with the British accent said, coming out of the shadows to face his partner-in-crime.

-I should have known you’d pull that kind of a stunt. I mean a fake-robbery just to get her to find out about Bucky still being head over heels in love with her? -

-You have no right to judge me, mate! They were miserable without each other. They just needed a little push in the right direction. - The Brit defended himself

-And what if this isn’t enough? -

-I bet that we could get a few more people in on the back-up plan, could we not? -

-Fine, but the less people, the better, ‘cause if Buck finds out, he’ll kill us all. -

-Then we should make sure he doesn’t find out, Steve. Y/N’s calling me now. See you later, mate!- The dark-haired Brit exclaimed, heading south. He answered the phone, smirking. -Hello, sweetheart! -


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best friend who's playing a variety of games, the smart move and the beginning of Tony's wits end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will like it. Also I haven't figured out how AO3 works yet, so bare with me

-You stalked Rogers? – My best friend looked at me, completely scandalized.

-Can you be any louder? I don’t think that people in Australia and Antarctica heard you. – I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes at the blue-eyed son of a bachelor.

-Sorry, sweetheart! – He muttered. –But, really? You couldn’t have found another way to contact Barnes? –

-Going through Steve was the only way, because he’ll accept to meet up with me. I need to confront him, because I need to know why in the world people keep running away from me like I’m a freaking boogeyman. I mean I know he is behind it, but I have no idea why. –

-Curiosity killed the cat. –

-But satisfaction brought it back. – I fired back. –And don’t act like you wouldn’t do the same thing I did. –

-I wouldn’t have gone to the extremes. – He said. – I admit, I’m a bit crazy, but not crazy enough to endanger my life that much, especially not by following Steven. –

-What are you trying to tell me? –

-Steve isn’t the golden boy he portrays himself to be. He’s the right-hand man. –

-Does that mean that he does the dirty work? –

-Something like that. – He sighed. – Listen, love, I’d stop investigating and being in contact with any of them, if I were you. Imagine the scandal if your sister, or, God-forbid, your brother found out. –

-Peg wouldn’t give a damn. Besides, if you are right, I assume that she already knows about Steve’s involvement in James’…activities. – I said. –He is an idiot, but an honest one. –

-And what about Anthony? – He asked. -Your brother would flip. And he would have the full right to do that. –

-Whose side are you on, Loki? –

-I’m on your side. The one which doesn’t put you in danger. – Loki simply stated, looking me dead in the eyes, with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

-You are planning something. – I exclaimed, as soon as he made that face.

-Y/N/N… – He begun.

-I want no part in it! – I exclaimed, shuddering at the mere thought of being involved in one of his plans. That never ended well during my childhood, why would it end well this time ‘round?

-You have my word that you aren’t going to be involved into any plans that I might have in the near future. – He promised.

-But in the further one or the past plans, I might be involved? – I concluded.

-Sometimes you’re too smart for your own good. – He grumbled.

-Like your/my brother! – The two of us said at the same time, which made us burst out laughing.

Loki’s phone rang suddenly. -Go ahead, answer it! –

-Алло? Локи Одинсон говорит. С кем я разговарываю? – Loki said. (Hello? This is Loki Odinson. Who am I talking to?)

“That is Russian.” I thought, I was getting suspicious, so I did something that many other sane people wouldn’t, fiddled with my phone, putting my headphones on. I wanted to give him some privacy.

The person that Loki was talking to yelled, a lot, but not everything could be heard.

-Голову тебе сниму и…. Понятно? Я….люблю! - (I’ll rip your head off and…. Understand? I….love!)

\- Солдат, я всё это уже знаю! – (Soldier, I already know all of that!)

-Знаешь? ….почему….между тобой и Капитаном…- (You know? ….why…between you and Captain…)

-Не волнуйся ты со мной и Стивеном, у тебя много других проблемов. – (Don’t worry about me and Steven, you have many other problems)

-Она на первом…Если….тогда со мной тоже.– (She’s on first…. If…then with me too.)

-Правда? Тогда скажи мне, когда ты планируешь разговаривать с ней? – (Really? Tell me, then, when do you plan on talking to her?)

-Кем?– (To whom?)

-С твоей девушкой, дурак! Подожди, она сейчас не твоя девушка, но будет скоро… Хочу знать когда прийти чтобы увидел как она тебе голову снимает. – (With your girlfriend, stupid! Wait, she’s not your girlfriend yet, but she will be soon… I want to know when I need to come so I can see how she’s ripping your head off.)

-Она номер отдала. Немножко говорили. Она следила… – (She gave…number. We talked a bit. She followed…)

-Она сделала что? Слушай, Солдат, мне пора идти, я с ней сейчас, не хочу чтобы она поняла что-то. Позвоню тебе попозже. Пока! – (She did what? Listen, Soldier, I’ve got to go. I’m with her right now. I don’t want her to figure anything out. I’ll call you later. Bye!)

-What’s with the Russian, Loki? – I asked him, perplexed. I didn’t even know he spoke Russian. A few years back he didn’t even know how to say Hello in that language… My nose scrunched up a bit, as I pointedly looked at him.

-N-Nothing. I’ve had to learn it because of my work, Tony… –

-Tony knows Russian very well, even if he didn’t, he has FRIDAY, so he doesn’t really need you to translate for him. – I said, rolling my eyes at his weak attempt of an excuse, as I crossed my arms. He needed to work on a better excuse.

-I’m in love with a Russian girl, okay? – He muttered.

-Yeah, yeah. I’ve got to go. – I spoke after a few minutes of silence.

\------------------------------------------

An hour later, I was analyzing the phone call, which I recorded with my phone, in my office. I sent the recording to the computer by Bluetooth, slowly translating what I could hear, trying to understand it and make some sense out of it. 

-JARVIS, can you check my translations and tell me what the word that I didn’t translate means? – I asked the AI, as I was typing on my private server.

-Of course, Miss Stark. – The AI answered. -On your private server? Is this yet another one of the things about the secret project with the Winter Soldier? –

-That’s it! – I muttered. Солдатmeans soldier. -Apparently, Loki has something to do with him. –

-And you want to find out what? – The AI asked, making me nod my head. Five minutes later, the analyzing was finished.

-You were right, Miss, the person to whom Mr. Odinson was talking to, was, in fact, Sergeant Barnes. Due to the blanks in the recording, I couldn’t add anything more to your translation, though I am certain that the she they were mentioning are you. – JARVIS said. –Do you want me to dig through Mr. Odinson’s private server to try to find something that connects him to Sergeant Barnes? – I nodded my head at the AI, as he got to work. –This is going to take some time, Miss Stark. There are many files and documents on his private server. –

-It’s not a problem, JARVIS. I don’t need that immediately. Who knows, maybe he’ll admit it. –

\-----------------------------

You, me, dinner, tomorrow at 7?

Who is this? -Y/N

It’s me, doll. -JB

I’ll be ready. -Y/N

\----------------------------------

James, cops are closing in on you. -LO

Solve it! I need to prepare the perfect date for Y/N. We’re going out tonight. -JB

But first, I’m getting rid of those incompetent fools, who threatened her life in my presence. -JB

I almost feel sorry for the poor people. -LO

Odinson, don’t make me call your brother. How’s the mission going? Did you find out anything new? -JB

He still trusts me more than he trusts anyone else, but no, he didn’t say a thing. Remember the deal, Barnes, I prove my worth to you and then you let me and Rebecca be happy. -LO

Don’t worry, as long as that idiot is not my problem, and she is still mine, you have my blessing. -JB

She will hate you, you know. -LO

Then, we’d better make sure that she’ll never find out, shouldn’t we, Loki? -JB

\------------------------------------------------

-Miss Stark, I advise you not to go out with Sergeant Barnes. –

-JARVIS, I’ve read those texts that you got out of Loki’s phone. I have a feeling they want to harm someone close to me, unless James has more than one date planned for tonight. – I said, annoyed with the fact that JARVIS was acting like Tony.

-I doubt it, Miss Stark. Do you want me to notify your brother about your location, just in case? -

-No, JARVIS, as a matter of fact, I won’t tell you either, because I don’t want my brother to show up. -

\------------------------------------------

I wore my favourite dress in Y/F/C, waiting for James in front of the restaurant.

-Hello, doll! - He said, biting his lip. -My Goodness, Y/N, you look amazing! The years did you good. -  
-Thank you, James, you don’t look so bad yourself! - I said, smiling warmly at him. The smile on his face was very affectionate and he blushed a bit at that. I was telling the truth, he looked like sex on the legs in that suit.

-Shall we? - He asked. I nodded my head and we were sat at a table as soon as the waiter saw him.

He ordered for the both of us. -I hope that alfredo is still your favourite.-

I nodded my head. We drank a bit of wine that he ordered us. Talked about everything, reminisced the past. The waiter returned with our food, and the two of us started eating slowly. We enjoyed each other’s presence. I really know I enjoyed his, despite the nagging voice in the back of mind that kept telling me to be careful with him.

-So, doll, how do you like the dinner? - He asked me, smiling warmly, as he took another sip of his wine. I took one more sip, about to answer him.

-Yes, doll, how do you like it? - That fucking voice made me choke on the wine.


	3. Chapter 3

I started coughing, not being able to breathe properly. Bucky came to my aid, patting me on the back.

-You are supposed to be on a double-dinner-date with our brother, his wife and your wife. – I said, turning toward the culprit.

-Sorry to burst your bubble, sis, but the dinner is in this very restaurant, at the table right across from yours. – He said, smirking slightly.

-I’m dying tonight, aren’t I? – I asked him, finally breathing normally.

-Tony and Pepper won’t be here for another half an hour, maybe an hour, and G is in the restroom. – He said. –Barnes, how have you been? –

-I’ve been fine, Peter. And you? – Bucky asked, charmingly, shaking his hand with Peter. –I’ve heard about the news. Congratulations. –

-What news? – Peter asked.

Okay, now I’m double dead. I was, after all, the one who let that teeny tiny information slip to Bucky during our previous conversation. It was a pure accident, though, I swear!

-I bet that you’re nervous as hell, though. –

-James – I warned him, quiet enough, that Pete would miss it. –I’ll be ripping your tongue out if you say another word. –

-I mean, it is a very good thing that you’re going to fight in the Nationals, is it not? – Bucky told him, smiling brightly at him.

-Oh, that’s nothing, really. –

-It’s not nothing, Peter. Your sister, here, is very proud of you, you know? You got there using your own skills, and not flaunting money like other people would. That is the quality that I admire in your family. –

-Well, guys, my wife’s back. I must go. Y/N, an hour and then you beat it. Tony will kill me if he finds out I’ve known about this rendezvous of yours and said nothing to him. – Peter warned, kissing my cheek, before going back to his table.

-That was fun! – Bucky laughed, as I smacked his arm.

-You almost told him! – I said. –She’s the one who must tell him. –

-It almost slipped out, doll. – He apologized.

-It’s cool. – I shrugged it off, this time, because of the puppy eyes he was giving me. I was never able to resist those, to be honest. –So, Bucky, what is it that you do now that you’re back from Afghanistan? –

-Nothing much, I started a business. I own a few nightclubs, restaurants, casinos and three companies. – He said calmly. It was like he recited that sentence every day.

-That’s nice. –

-As a matter of fact, this restaurant is mine. – He grinned at me, showing of his pearly whites.

-Give the chef my praises! – I smiled at him.

-I bet Tash would like to hear that. –

-Tash is the chef? – I asked him, my jaw dropped open.

-Yup. – He popped the ‘p’.

-She’s a better cook than you were once upon a time. –

-I’m a better cook than she is. – He pouted. A grown man, a soldier and a mob boss at that, was pouting in front of me. James Buchanan Barnes, ladies and gentlemen! After finishing the dessert, a double chocolate-espresso truffle pie, the two of us headed off. At the exit, I bumped my shoulder into someone. I didn’t dare look, only say “I apologize” in a very good impersonation of Loki’s British accent. Turning back around, I was met with my brother’s dark brown eyes, Pepper was next to him.  
I turned back around, waving at them and, before he could get a glimpse at Bucky, got out as quickly as I could. Bucky led me to his car, smiling warmly as he opened the door for me.

-Thanks, James. – I said, nervously fiddling with my dress. Tony was going to do anything to find out who I was on a date with, and when he finds out it was Bucky, all hell would break loose…

-I was thinking that, maybe we can go for a walk now. – He suggested, making me nod my head at him.

\---------------------------------

Who was that with you? 9.10pm

You better tell me yourself, before I find out on my own. 9.16pm 

Don’t you dare mention Peg’s ex-boyfriend. Her and Steve are meant to be. 9.20pm

Y/N, answer me. 9.24pm 

Y/F/N you will fucking answer me. 9.26pm

Y/F/N, answer me, or you will not be able to date ever again. 9.27pm

You’re not my Father, Anthony. I will date whomever I want. 9.29pm

I’m old enough to make m own decisions, btw 9.29pm

You’re my baby sister who hasn’t dated since you-know-who. I want to meet this guy. 9.30pm 

There’s no need to meet him, Tones, because you already know him. 9.31pm 

\-----------------------------

With that text, I muted my notifications for him, as we got out of the vehicle, he turned back toward me.

-Tony? –

-I bumped into him on our way out. Our eyes met. He noticed I was on a date, and he didn’t see who you were, so he’s being the overprotective douchebag of a brother that we all love and hate. He wants to meet the mystery man, a.k.a. – you. –

-What’d you tell him? –

-That there’s no need to meet you, since he already knows you. –

\-------------

Barnes, if you’re with her, I want you to leave my baby sister alone. -AS 9.32pm

\-------------

-Doll, I believe he figured it out. – Bucky said, a small grimace replacing his wonderful smile.

-I don’t think so, he’s probably texting all the men he knows, who also know me. Just ignore him like I do. – I said, smirking at him. –Don’t want him to ruin our date, do we? –

-You’re right, doll. We won’t let him bother us. – He grinned, kissing my cheek. The grin that overtook his features was so…gorgeous, it made his eyes brighter. Then he bit his lip, taking my hand in his as we walked toward our spot, a small park near the beach. I didn’t go to that place since it was bought by someone, after he left for Afghanistan. The people who bought that property made a wonderful home, though, just like my dream home would look like…

-James, this park’s someone’s private property. They bought it and built a house.. – I said. –We can’t go there, ‘cause it’s trespassing. –

-It’s not trespassing, if I own this place. – He exclaimed, smirking at me.

-I couldn’t get in here because you bought it? – I was getting slightly annoyed by this information. Who knows how many girls he has brought here, to our place…

-I love you, and I wanted to do something nice for you. I bought this place and built us a wonderful house. –

-Us? –

-I know that this isn’t really the time to ask, that we haven’t talked in years, but I love you. I have loved you ever since that moment, when you punched me in the face on the first day of kindergarten. I know that I’ve made some mistakes, but I’m a changed man. I’ve learnt on those. I changed because of you, because I love you and care about you very much. So, will you make me a better man and also the happiest one by… –

-James, I…we just got on a date together. You haven’t even been honest with me. –

After I said that, I expected a temper tantrum, or him screaming at me, running off or even starting a verbal fight, anything but this.


	4. Chapter 4

-That stupid idiot! The borderline brain-dead moron! – I was cursing all the way home. I had to walk and take the bus and then walk again. I was drenched from the rain. Few people in the bus gave me those strange looks, but I was too riled up to care. Why did he do that of all things?

I was finally in front of my door, and I continued grumbling after I got inside. -That annoying little son of a gun deserves to be beaten to a bloody motherfucking pulp! – I wanted to rip the fucker apart and I did have all the right to want to do that.

-Who does? – I heard from the sofa, as the lights turned on.

-You scared me! I could’ve got a heart attack! – I muttered, hand to my heart. –What are you doing here? – I really wasn’t in the mood for him and his antiques. Not after the stunt which that little…that little twit pulled.

-You weren’t answering my texts. – He said calmly, too calmly, if you ask me. His hands were crossed on his chest and he was giving me one of his Dad-looks which I truly loathed. Dad died ages ago! The least Tones could do was let me live my life in peace…

-I did answer them. I didn’t answer your calls because I muted your notifications, though. – I was always honest with him, because he was my brother and I knew he hated being lied to.

-I couldn’t find you anywhere. – He raised his voice a little. – I didn’t know where you were, little light, and I thought that someone kidnapped you or worse… I was so fucking worried. -

-I’m sorry! – I said, hugging him tightly. –But what could be worse than kidnapping? Getting married? –

-Don’t joke with things like marriage! – He said, slapping me on the back of the head. –Boys are idiots, and none of them is worthy of my little light! –

-This one certainly isn’t! – I muttered, the anger built back up like wildfire. All I could think about was all the clever ways I could kill that bloody idiot!

-What happened? – Tony asked me, raising his eyebrow.

I knew I shouldn’t tell him, I couldn’t listen to him blabber on and on and on about how Bucky is extremely bad. I knew he would overreact…

But that led me back to thinking about that stupid son of a bachelor

\-------------------------------

(Earlier)

-You didn’t say no! – He said.

-I didn’t, but I didn’t say yes either, James. – I retorted. -I mean we have only seen each other once after so long. You can’t expect me to rush into it with you. –

-You-you can’t be like that, doll! I love you! I know you love me, too! – Bucky was tearing up, but he was clearly holding the tears back. His shoulders were shaking, though, as silent sobs left his body.

-It wasn’t a definite no, James, just a not now. – I needed him to know that I see us together in the future, of course he would have to be honest with me first. –Besides, this is our first date in years and we aren’t even together yet.

-Y/N, I love you. I love you so much that being away from you for all this time hurt. I need to be with you like I need to breathe the air. I will die if you aren’t mine. – His shoulders were still shaking, and he took out a fucking GUN out of his pocket. He moved it toward his temple, everything was like in slow motion.

-J-James, you can’t! Think about this, think about how your family and your friends would feel. –

-They wouldn’t give a damn, except Mum and Steve. –

-James, please! I didn’t say no! I do still love you. I never stopped. I only wanted to take things slow this time ‘round. I just… - His face stopped me half-sentence. He was biting his fucking cheek.

When I thought better about it, I realized that he wasn’t fiddling with his fingers (like he usually would while he was nervous), nor were there any tears getting out of his eyes. My eyes widened, as I nodded my head in realization. I threw him a dark glare, as I turned on my heel and started my way home.

-Wait, Y/N, where are you going? –

-None of your business, crocodile! – I spat out, while stomping away from him. I walked for two minutes straight, knowing the way back home by heart. I needed to get to the bus stop and then wait for a bus which would lead me closer to home and then walk a few blocks. As I was walking, a car flew past me, before it came back, stopping next to me.

-Come on, doll, I was joking! –

-Go to hell, James! And take your stupid jokes with you! –

-I will go back there, but the King does need his Queen, does he not? – From the corner of my eye, I could see him wiggle his eyebrows. I bluntly ignored him, but he kept on talking, driving the car slowly by my side.

“If this was any other guy, he would’ve given up by now, but not James. Why? Because he is James and he fights for what he loves. No, Y/N! Don’t go down that lane! He just made a fucking joke out of you…”

-Get in the car, doll! I want to apologize to you properly! – His voice was so sincere and pleading that I almost gave in, but I didn’t.

-No. –

-Get in the car, Y/N! We don’t want you goin’ home wet, do we? –

-Don’t worry, James! I’m not wet, just furious. – I smiled sweetly, allowing him to see that smile for a fraction of a second, before I turned back to the road in front of me.

-That came out wrong, I promise I didn’t mean it like that, doll! I’m tryin’ to say it’s gon’ rain! Please, let me give you a ride! –

-I’d rather die by being struck by thunder than stay with you another minute! –

-Is that so, doll? –

-Yes! –

-Then why are you standin’ and talkin’ instead of ignorin’ me and walkin’? – That stupid smirk was on his face, yet again!

“He’s right! Why am I talking to him?” I asked myself “Because you love him.” My conscience threw the answer straight at me. “You shut up!”

-You know what, you’re right! – I said, walking around the car, as he stopped it, hope evident on his face. I got to the passenger’s door, but I didn’t open it, as he expected me to, no, on the contrary, I got my pocket knife out and stabbed that tire. I could hear him scram FUCK a couple of times, when he realized what I did, which made me smirk widely. I turned to him one more time, and I saw him getting out of the car and walking toward me, threateningly, clenching his jaw and pursing his lips as he saw the damage on his precious baby. Before he could reach me, I took off toward the bus stop, and, luckily for me, I got there just in time for the bus.

\--------------------------------

-Nothing happened, Tones! I’m fine! – I just forgot about what happened and he made me remember it. My anger was fueling again.

-You don’t look fine! – He said. –Actually, you look like you want to kill someone. Who made you this angry, sister? Tell me, and I’ll solve it! –

-No one did, Tony! – I said. –I need to take a shower and change my clothes since I was in the rain. –

-Fine, but we are continuing this conversation when you are finished! –  
\-------------------

Tony’s POV

I can’t believe that FRIDAY and JARVIS can’t find out who she was on a date with tonight. She’s meant to be with him and no one else, but he almost dragged her into all the crap that I’ve been trying so hard to protect her from. I couldn’t allow him to ruin my little light, no matter what, she had to stay my innocent little baby girl.

I kept both secrets from her for a reason. If she knew mine and Pepper’s secret she’d hate us both, if she knew the second one, she’d hate Peg and Pete, as well.

A doorbell ringing pulled me out of my thoughts.

-Tones, can you get it? – I heard Y/N yell from the bathroom.

-Of course, little light! – I yelled back. Opening the door, I was met with the eyes of the blue-eyed idiot. –Soldier? – For a moment there I thought I was seeing things, because I haven’t slept in days, but when I rubbed my eyes, and opened them again, he was still there.

-In the flash! – He cockily said, smirking at me. –Where’s my doll? –

-She’s not your doll anymore, James. I set up one rule for you, the one that you broke. You have to leave her alone! –

-She contacted me, Stark! – He spat. James was a criminal, but he was an honest man, and I knew he would never lie to me, no matter our differences. –Did you honestly believe that I would let this chance fly past me, like it did the last time? –

-You almost dragged her into the life, James! –

-I know, and for that, I am very sorry, Anthony! I am on the top now, you know, and I’ve been protecting her from afar for ages. Any guy that came near her, I got rid of him. Anyone that even had a thought of hurting her had been disposed. Please, allow me to date her. You know I’d never harm her. –

-You’ve made her angry, though, didn’t you? –

-Yeah, but I didn’t mean to. I was teasing her, and she took it seriously. –

-I’m giving you one last chance, James Buchanan Barnes, but hurt my daughter or bring her in harm’s way and you will meet an end so cruel that the Devil will weep. –

-Yes, sir, I understand, sir! – James said, smiling with me with a promise in his eyes. He gave me a letter. –Please, give this to her! –

\-----------------

Bucky’s POV

I got out of her apartment happy and content in such a long time. Anthony Stark, the man who has never forgiven anyone in his life, gave me a second chance to date his sister. I pulled my phone out, typing quickly.

Loki, abort the mission! No need for an assassination, at least not yet. He’s gave me his blessing. If he becomes a threat yet again, I’ll give you the green light. -JB

Understood. Should I watch over her tonight, as well? It is my turn. -LL

No, I’ll do it, if Stark leaves. If he doesn’t, he’ll keep her safe. -JB


End file.
